


sin never tasted so good

by halogensleep



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Kara, Cunnilingus, Dom Lena, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Smut, Kara Gets Spanked, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena and Kara Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Kara, Top Lena, lesbian smut, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogensleep/pseuds/halogensleep
Summary: After finding out Kara's real identity, her girlfriend Lena is understandably upset. When Supergirl arrives at her office like a wounded puppy, it's then Lena realises her hands aren't so clean either, she's been hiding a secret of her own too. [BDSM/Top Lena.]





	sin never tasted so good

“And to what do I owe the honor of having Krypton’s last daughter visit me unannounced?” Lena peered over her laptop at the caped girl in front of her.

“I know that you’re angry… I know that I should have told you…”

“Angry?” Lena raised an incredulous brow and slammed the laptop close. She stood and then clicked over the marble floor with her black high heels with a slow pace until Kara was physically gulping and nervous. “Angry suggests that you made a mistake. Angry suggests you did something accidental, something small and fixable. What you did was humiliate me. What you did was lie to me, your girlfriend, about who you were for seven months–regardless of what our families are to one another and how that might affect my decision to date you! What you did infuriates me, enrages me even! Because now I am in love with you and stuck without options!” She snarled and clenched her hands.

“Please Lena, okay? You can be as angry with me as you have to be but please don’t shut me out. Please, I’ll do anything?”

It’s that word and the way it rolls off of Kara’s tongue that ignites her in a different way altogether. The way it felt to have a Zor El beg for her was a brief clarity from the roaring blaze of her anger.

She’s beautiful like this too, stood their in her little blue dress and red cape. Lena would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it, if she hadn’t often switched on the news with the sound completely mute so she could take a few precious minutes out of her busy day just to stare at that blonde superhero and run over the fine details in her head of exactly what she would do to her. How she would set her on her knees, how she would grab her jaw and kiss her with her assion and violence all rolled into one, just because she could. How she would twist soft pink nipples between her fingers, set teeth into her shoulder, settle fingers inside of her asshole until she was mewling and begging for it, slip toys inside her swollen cunt with the sole ambition of ruining her orgasm. How she would find her breaking point and push her so far past that milestone it just became a dot on the faraway horizon, because, after all, owning a woman capable of tearing the entire earth apart would be the most scintillating experience of dominance known to the universe. No, not a woman, Lena shook her head because that was the wrong word. A Supergirl.

And here she’d been, right under her nose, between her bed sheets, making pancakes in her kitchen the entire time. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to dominate Kara, wasn’t that she never felt that same urge to take the meek gentle blonde into the concave of her pelvis and relentlessly thrust into her delicate pink pussy while she tried to catch her breath, stuck right on the edge of needing Lena to stop and needing her to never stop at all. She just never thought it would be something Kara would enjoy.

But then again, just how many secrets was Kara keeping???

“Lena I love you so much, I would do anything to fix this-”

“Get on your knees for me.”

Kara hesitated for a moment with wide blue eyes. She didn’t know what to do. Did Lena just say that? Was she being serious? Did she mean it? Did she hear her right? Of course she heard it right, Kara decided firmly. Her hearing was so superior she had to purposely pretend not to hear half of what Lena said while she was in the other room just so Lena didn’t get suspicious. Before she told her the truth of who she was that is.

“Get on your knees or get out, the choice is yours. I want to watch you kneel for me with that sorrowful little pout and show me how sorry you are.” Lena leaned backwards until she was sat on her glass desk. Her hand reached for the remote by the laptop, the button firmly pressed until the blinds moved across the glass wall and completely hid them from the other L Corp executive offices.

Kara did as she was told and sunk to her knees without any resistance, pout and all.

“You’re not the only one who’s been keeping a secret.” Lena said firmly and moved forward again until she was right above Kara. She stopped, slipped her hand around the back of her neck and stared into those big confused blue eyes. They seem different now, probably because she knows who Kara really is. Now they’re not hiding the biggest secret in the world. Still, Lena remained stoic and stared back expressionless. “Do you know what BDSM is, Kara?”

“As in that stuff I found on your laptop that you said was a virus and I shouldn’t-”

“Yes, that.” Lena rolled her eyes and resisted the natural urge to blush. “Do you know what turns me on?”

“That?” Kara asked hesitantly, not entirely repulsed by the idea. Lena saw a flicker of interest and the faintest blush of arousal, she couldn’t help but bite a victorious smirk.

“Seems you’re not entirely foolish after all.” Lena cupped her cheek and appraised her with wanting and seductive green eyes. “I want you to take your clothes off, all of them, even your panties, and then bend over my desk with your bare ass in the air. I’m going to spank you Kara Danvers,” she leaned and breathed the words across the skin of her neck like a burning tempest. “If you don’t want to do that, stand up and leave now. We’ll talk in a week or so when I’m not angry with you, there’s no obligation, but if you want to get back in my good books again...” Lena pulled away without another word and let the sentence hang in the air, her heels clicked to the other side of the room. No more, no less. The proposition was in motion.

Slowly, Kara got up off her knees and Lena watched her from her blind spot. She sat herself in the seat by the window and held her breath, certain that Kara would fly far away from here now she’d revealed one of her most private intimate secrets too. Then again Lena never was great at predicting gambles, because instead, Supergirl takes off her cape.

Then her boots.

Her dress next.

Shaky hands unclasp the hooks of her bra, and then it falls to the floor, along with Lena’s jaw.

“Good girl. That’s it.” Lena swallowed and reassured as the panties came off and those long slim naked legs padded towards her glass desk. It took a moment before Lena was certain she completely owned herself once again. No more than a second to compose her thoughts and desires, the last girl she dominated was her ex-girlfriend and as fun an arrangement as it was, Lena had no experience with an alien and the thought made her nervous. Then again, she reminded herself, whether she knew at the time or not, she has plenty of experience with Kara Danvers. Knew the map of her soft pale skin like the backs of her own hands, well-travelled the creases between her thighs, sunk her teeth into them too when she was feeling braver than normal. She knew Kara, knew what she liked and what she didn’t like, and that was all that mattered.

####

She can hear Lena get up from her seat after a moment, though she doesn’t dare to turn around from where she’s planted her elbows on the desk. This woman wasn’t Lena, she was an enigma, a thing to be learned and strangely desired. Is this how Lena felt finding out she was Supergirl? Did she feel nervous? Did she feel like she didn’t know her at all? Like there was a huge puzzle piece missing?

Kara suddenly felt strangely guilty, because of course that was how she felt. How she probably still feels. It wasn’t that she meant to lie, rather that she never quite got around to the truth. It’s strange how quickly months go passed, how fast time flies and yet lies remain the same. If she could have gave Lena a million years of beautiful lies, she would have done exactly that. It was much preferable to Lena knowing and putting herself in potential danger. All it would take was one bad person to know who Lena was and what she meant to the hero in the skies above, just one bad person to lay a finger on her beautiful dark hair and hurt her? Kara knew she wouldn’t survive it. Wouldn’t be the same at least. Maybe it was because of those reasons that lying came so naturally.

What was unnatural was the guilt that plagued her like the flu the last few days since the truth had came out. Kara couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, just wanted to go to sleep and wake up when Lena wasn’t mad anymore. She looked so heartbroken when she found out, it was that exact wincing breathless expression she did when the truth came out about Lex.

What Kara felt most guilty about was her own arousal in this very moment, because bent and stuck over the desk with her naked skin prickling beneath Lena’s intense gaze, like a jaguar prowling in the jungle before it struck it’s prey, a predator on the hunt, a powerful king with his fruits beneath him, it was the most arousing thing that had ever happened to her being owned like this.

“Miss Luthor. That’s what you’re going to say. Yes Miss Luthor, no Miss Luthor, thank you Miss Luthor. Understood?” Lena leaned over her back from behind and whispered that word along the pinkness of her ear. It dawned on Kara that was what Lena wanted her to call her.

“O...Okay?” She blushed.

“Okay, Miss Luthor.” Lena corrected her with a strike against her bottom cheeks.

“Sorry, Miss Luthor.” Kara gasped as Lena worked behind her.

She dared to briefly look over her shoulder, but that displeased Miss Luthor very much. she roughly shoved her forward again to face the window, staring out onto the beautiful sight of National City at dusk instead with stiffening nipples. Kara stayed right there and drew in small breaths that did little to relax her nerves, wincing into the brightness of the setting sun that watched them.

She felt fingers crawl up the backs of her legs, slowly working over each muscle with the light drag of her nails. Kara shivered and drew in another small gasp.

“Does it hurt when I spank you?” Lena delivered a deliciously sharp curious slap against her quivering bottom. “...Or are you just trembling because you’re nervous?”

Kara bit her lip and jolted forward as the next slap rang out around the office like vibrations running through a wine glass. “It doesn’t hurt Miss Luthor, I’m sorry Miss Luthor?” The upspeak left the statement a question rather than an observation.

“Sorry for what?”

“That it doesn’t hurt. I’m sure you probably want it too, I probably deserve that.”

“I don’t want to hurt you Kara-” Lena stopped and realised how urgent and desperate she said those words, she recomposed herself and cleared her throat. “This isn’t about hurting you.”

“It isn’t?”

“No, little girl.” Lena leaned and breathed into the back of her neck, embarrassing her, drawing her light brunette hair around until it cascaded over her shoulder. There she remained for a moment, breathing and scalding her girlfriend with that hungry breath. It left Kara on the edge of herself, somehow she knew not to speak, knew better than to interrupt. It came strangely natural to her. “This is about enjoying you the way I’ve fantasised about enjoying you. Taking what I want and showing you who’s in charge…” Kara helplessly whimpered at the words and blushed as two hands snaked around her chest and took her stiff pink nipples. “If I had known what a slut it turns you into, well, maybe I’d have made my power play sooner.” Lena twisted the sensitive buds and devilishly smiled.

Her breasts are on fire, aching with the burning sensation of having her nipples twisted and the craving for more of exactly this, the way those red nails dig into her sensitive buds and roll them between her slim pale fingers. It startled her a little bit, how Lena, the woman she had slept next to every night for seven months (barring the last few days of course.) was capable of having desires like this. It aroused her immeasurably too.

“Straighten up.” Lena slapped her bottom again and Kara made her legs arch to attention as she was told. “Good girl,” she murmured and pulled a hand away from Kara’s breast to slip two of her fingers against the crease of her lips instead. “Let’s see what we have here…”

Kara nearly buckled in humiliation against the words, already well aware of how dripping wet she was. “It’s not what you think…” she said, digging her fingers into the glass, forcing herself to be careful so she didn’t break the desk.

“So you’re not dripping wet for me?”

“Well, I mean, it’s, this is just,” Lena slapped her ass again and put an end to her ability to speak, she slapped Kara hard enough to leave a raised pink mark on the goosebumped skin of her ass. Kara felt herself moan in surprise and… pleasure? Kara blinked and swallowed how strange and erotic this all felt. She didn’t have long to process it, Miss Lena quickly thrusted two perfectly manicured fingers inside her slick pussy. Forcing her forward with a helpless whimper.

“Look how messy and wet you are… look how much you love being made small and needy like this.” The soaked fingers were pushed into her mouth, and to her own surprise, Kara found herself sucking them clean of her arousal without prompting. “Having you needy and desperate like this goes a long way towards forgiving you. Perhaps we’re allowed to have secrets Kara Danvers, but isn’t it so much easier just getting it all out on the table?” Lena’s hips sharply pressed into her rear.

“Oh God. Yes Miss Lena.” She murmured breathlessly to herself and felt tingles run down her spine with the excitement of being taken like this. She could barely even remember what it was they had fought over.

“Turn around and kneel like the naughty little girl you are. Before I change my mind and think of a far more… creative punishment.”

Kara turned and kneeled promptly right in front of those black high heeled pumps, from here she could look up and see Lena from an angle she’d never looked at her before. She could see her chiselled jaw and the underneath of her plump red lips. Her breasts were next on the list of evaluation, how delicious and round they looked, how much she wanted to see them freed and bouncing in all their pale smooth glory.

Lena grabbed her jaw tightly and leaned down until she was nearly nose to nose. “Lift up this skirt and show me what a good little girl you can be.” The order was delivered with a pithy superior tone. But nonetheless, like automatic muscle memory, Kara submitted easily into the request and her hands eagerly bunched up her skirt around her hips and pulled her lacy blue panties down – the ones reserved for special occasions.

Had Lena been planning this all along? She wondered.

“That’s it, such a good girl.” Lena crooned and slipped a hand around the back of her dark blonde hair to pull her between her thighs. “Say thank you for showing me how to be a good girl, Miss Lena. Say it.”

“Thank you for teaching me how to be a good girl Miss Lena.” Kara whispered with red cheeks and hot breath against the little sensitive bud that peeked from her pink lips. She dipped forward and took a long slow lick of her pussy, gathering honey on her tongue and gently running circles on her girlfriend’s clit until Lena instinctively bucked forward into the attention. “Like that Miss Lena?” Kara suddenly became aware of how unlike herself she was acting, how submissive and subservient she felt, and in turn, how much she enjoyed it.

“Slow and soft, take your time. I want you on your knees for a while, you just look so pretty from up here. That long dimpled spine,” Lena purred and closed her eyes, slipping a hand around the back of her neck. “Your beautiful blue eyes, and the dips in your collarbones? I think you were made to be looked down upon from up here little girl.”

Kara fluttered her tongue over the tip of her clitoris and dared to slip her hands around her stern girlfriend’s ass for leverage, it was a submissive act, clingy and needy. She found herself pulling an undone groaning Lena closer if only because she was desperate to bury herself as deep inside her folds as she could and drag this out for an entire week.

“Do you like being my good little girl? Does it make that pretty cunt drip thinking about me doing dirty things to you?” Lena growled and tried to catch her breath as the last daughter of Krypton kneeled between her legs and ate her out like she was born to be submissive. Kara’s head dipped and her hands pulled and clung to the back of her ass and thighs more desperately, if that was even possible, and Lena read the little physical movements well. Kara loved this.

She stood taller and wrapped a hand in the back of Kara’s hair, pulling it backwards so her throat grew taught and her face was looking up to the ceiling. Lena moved forward and straddled her face with slim long thighs, giving her good girl, her pretty new submissive, this newly discovered side of her girlfriend, exactly what she wanted - more of her.

“Slowly, go slowly Kara, take your time.” Miss Lena reminded with half lidded eyes and half hung open mouth. Kara did exactly as she was told, running her tongue softly up each of her lips, sucking them into her mouth, releasing them with a pop, repeating it again, lightly fluttering over the hood of her clit, gently running around her slick entrance, desperate to bury fingers inside of her empty quivering pussy. She didn’t though because she was determined to do and be exactly what Miss Lena wanted.

She did it for another hour, stayed right there between Lena’s thighs with her mouth, now sore, buried into those messy flushed folds. Lena released a strangled moan and began to cave forward, it didn’t take much effort for Kara to keep her propped up, holding her steady while she started to come undone.

“Such a good girl, that’s it, that’s it…” the strangled whimpers came and suddenly Kara felt like the luckiest creature in the entire universe thanks to the softening mistress above. “Faster.” Miss Lena groaned out the order with buckling knees, grinding her folds down into Kara’s open mouth.

Kara did as she was told and fluttered her tongue like hummingbird wings, so fast and light and perfect against every inch of the arousal in front of her. She sucked Lena’s clit into her mouth, forced herself to remember that Lena was human and she had to be gentle, but she sucked her into her mouth nonetheless and rubbed her clit with the tip of her tongue in fast circles inside the hollows of her mouth.

“That’s it, that’s it, I’m gonna cum,” Lena groaned and bucked and squeezed her thighs around her pretty Supergirl’s face. “Kara!” She groaned out the words and came undone in her mouth.

Kara held her while she rode out the orgasm, thighs trembling either side of her face and ass rhythymically clenching in her hands. Her hair was pulled tight, her nose practically suffocated by Miss Lena’s eagerness to make her orgasm last as long as possible, Kara didn’t mind. For this amazing creature she would learn how to breathe underwater.

“So good with that dirty mouth, naughty little girl.” Lena bent down and chuckled, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks. “See now I’m worried I’m gonna have to cage my little bird so she doesn’t fly away, you’re just… wonderful.” she smiled with half-lidded eyes.

“Does that mean you’re not angry anymore?” Kara whispered up and slipped her hands up Lena’s quivering thighs.

“Seeing how submissive you are? I’m anything but, Kara. I think I’m just excited to see what happens next, now that all our cards are on the table.” Lena brushed a hand down her hair. “How are you feeling?”

Kara leaned up and kissed her quickly, hands around each cheek and teeth pulling at that plump bottom lip – she couldn’t help but hope Miss Lena punished her for that. “Can you finish work early so we can go home now?” She pulled away and giggled.

Lena stood for a moment with a smirk on her face and the taste of her own arousal on her tongue. It completely renewed her arousal once more. Slowly, she reached for her car keys. 

“Race you.”

 

[Follow me pls](http://halogensleep.tumblr.com) OR [Find fun stuff here](http://patreon.com/halogensleep)


End file.
